Stuck
by WickedGypsy
Summary: {songfic to 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico} Ron can't get Hermione out of his mind. What will he do? Will he confess his love 2 her?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, save for the plot. The song is "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico.

* * *

The alarm clock rang, making me grumble as usual. 

_I can't get out of bed today..._

And she was the first thing that popped into my mind. Why? Why was it like this every bloody morning? Doesn't my mind understand that we broke up?

_Or get you off my mind..._

Well, maybe my mind does, but obviously my heart doesn't.

_I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind..._

I slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. But all I could think about was her. Her picture was the only thing on my mind. Her beautiful eyes...her nice, warm smile...everything about her was stuck in my mind.

_I ain't trippin'  
I'm just missing you..._

God...of all the people in the world, why did it have to be her that was stuck in my mind? Well, at least it's not a guy.

_You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean..._

I splashed some water on my face to wake me up. Why was my heart telling me everything about her? Repeating her wonderful qualities over and over...even though she wasn't all that wonderful-to me, anyway.

She'd tell me she'd call, and I get nothing. She'd tell me she'd meet me there, and without warning, cancel. So, that would leave me there, alone.

_You kept me hanging on a string  
While you make me cry..._

And I gave her every single thing in the world! I would have if I could've afforded it, anyway. I gave her love, comfort, and other romantic crap like that. And what'd she give me? She gave me a broken heart after I found her with...what's his name? Malfoy? Yeah...him.

_I tried to give you everything  
But you just gave lies..._

Stupid girl. Didn't know what she had. I hate her. Oh...I can't hate her! I can hate him, but not her.

_I ain't trippin'  
I'm just missing you..._

I quickly put on a shirt and pants before heading into the kitchen. No one knew what it was like. No one knew what it was like being betrayed by their only love-except Harry.

_You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean..._

Humph. Looks like the whole family left without me - again. I grabbed an apple as I headed into the common room of our burrow. I sat down on the couch next to Errol...the dumb bird.

_Every now and then  
When I'm all alone..._

Damn. I wished she would write to me.

_I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone..._

I wanted her to tell me that she missed me, and that she dumped Mr. Jerk- face. I wanted her to want me back. I never treated her badly.

_Say you want me back..._

It didn't matter how much I prayed. She never wrote me.

_But you never do I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do I'm such a fool  
For you..._

I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I went outside. Maybe the fresh air would cleanse my head and maybe even my broken heart.

_I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before..._

God I hate her! But I can't...I can say I hate her, but I still really love her. I love her so much.

_I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you..._

Damn. I couldn't stop thinking about her. A tear fell from my eye. I didn't bother to wipe it off. Would I ever be myself? Would I ever be the person that I was before when she and I were friends?

_It's true  
I'm stuck on you..._

Then, the sky became dark. Drops of rain started to fall. This was wonderful (- Sarcasm!). Not only was it raining, not only was I alone, not only would she not leave my mind, but I had this stupid and sappy love song trapped in my head. (A/N: It was NOT "Stuck" by: Stacie Orrico! It was something else...you can make up whatever song it was.)

_Now love's a broken record  
That's been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we've got to play these games we play?..._

I walked back inside the burrow and sat back down on the couch.

_I ain't trippin'  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean..._

Errol was still there, right beside me. That feeling came back again. The feeling that I needed her to want me back, it came back. I was praying again.

_Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do..._

God, I was so stupid! I walked back upstairs and plopped onto my bed.

_I feel like such a fool..._

It was obvious that my brain was with me, but my heart was with her.

_I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before..._

I HATE HER SO MUCH.

_I hate you..._

I LOVE HER SO MUCH.

_But I love you..._

Why won't she get out of my mind?

_I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you..._


End file.
